Perantara
by Mell chan 22
Summary: "Ini bukan urusanmu!"/"Lalu? Kau akan hidup dalam penyesalan!" Ada perantara yang menghubungkan kita. Cinta kita. Special for Hinata birthday. December, 27.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special for Hime-chan Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan berambut gelap itu berjalan dengan anggun melewati gerbang sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu, ia berjalan menunduk saat beberapa pasang mata memandanginya, sifat pemalu perempuan itu memang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Hinata"

Perempuan bernama Hinata itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun, ohayou" ia tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah seorang pemuda bernama Naruto, teman sekelasnya.

"Ohayou, aku menunggumu sejak tadi" ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua teman sekelas, sekarang berada di tingkatan terakhir.

Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama menuju kelas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi yang terlihat lucu bagi Naruto

"Ini" Naruto memberikan sesuatu pada Hinata, Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menerima sesuatu itu.

"Lagi?" Ucap Hinata

"Hm" Naruto menjawabnya dengan gumaman sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hah.. Apa kau tak mau memberitahuku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak" jawab Naruto

"Kau jahat sekali" ucap Hinata merajuk

"Pfft.. Kau lucu sekali saat marah Hinata, tapi maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya" ucap Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata lalu berlari kedepan meninggalkan Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hinata.

Hinata memandang kesal pada Naruto yang berlari meninggalkannya lalu ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Kemudian ia fokus pada sebuah surat yang ia pegang, surat yang Naruto berikan padanya.

 _Selamat pagi untukmu,_

 _Untuk yang kesekian paginya kau terlihat begitu cantik._

 _Aku menyukaimu._

Hinata tersenyum setelah membaca tulisan dikertas itu, tapi..

 _'Kenapa bukan kau Naruto-kun?'_

.

Flashback

Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu, dimana Hinata mendapatkan surat seperti tadi tiap pagi dan tiap pulang sekolah dan mendapatkan salam tiap jam istrahatnya. Orang yang melakukan itu bukan Naruto, Naruto hanya menjadi perantara, tugasnya hanya menyampaikan hal itu pada Hinata.

Awalnya, saat itu seperti biasa Hinata berangkat kesekolah. Naruto mengentikannya saat ia berjalan masuk melewati gerbang seperti tadi, lalu memberikan sebuah surat pada Hinata.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata menatap Naruto

"Buka saja" jawab Naruto

Hinata membuka surat itu, dan membaca sederet kata yang terdapat dalam surat itu.

 _Selamat pagi gadis cantik yang selalu menyita perhatianku,_

 _Aku sangat suka memperhatikanmu di tiap pagiku._

 _Aku menyukaimu._

Ekspresi bahagia muncul diwajah Hinata setelah membaca tulisan dikertas itu, rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya, senyum manis malu-malu juga tercipta diwajah cantik itu, ia menatap Naruto.

"Apa ini-

"Bukan, itu bukan dariku" jawab Naruto cepat

Dan kebahagiaan dari wajah itu lenyap begitu saja, bahkan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya tak terlihat lagi.

"Oh.. Begitu" ucap Hinata sedikit menunduk

"Lalu? Dari siapa?" Tanya Hinata masih enggan menatap Naruto

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, dia tak mengizinkannya" jawab Naruto

"Begitu ya" kata Hinata

Hinata sangat senang mendapat surat itu, tapi ia seperti dijatuhkan dari ketinggian langit saat orang yang memberi surat itu bukanlah pemilik surat. Dia menyukai Naruto.

Flashback off

.

"Hah.."

Hinata kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas.

..

*Dikelas*

"Hinata"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata saat melihat sahabat satunya itu memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, ohayou Ino-chan" ucap Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" jawab mereka berdua

Hinata duduk dikursinya, dan kedua sahabatnya mulai bergosip pagi. Sayangnya, Hinata tak mendengarkan.

"Hinata"

"Hinata!"

"Ah iya"

"Kau tak mendengarkan kami" kata Sakura

"Maaf" ucap Hinata

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino khawatir

"Uhm" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban

..

*Kantin*

"Kau tak memesan apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak teman-teman, aku tak lapar" jawab Hinata

"Setidaknya pesanlah minuman" kata Ino

Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Hinata, katakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi" kata Sakura

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Sakura-chan" kata Hinata

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong" kata Sakura

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata

"Hinata.." Sakura mengeluh karena Hinata tak mau mengaku

"Hai Hinata-chan.."

"Cantik sekali"

"Hey! Pergi dari sini, dasar berandalan sekolah!" Sakura meneriaki tiga laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang ketempat mereka menggoda Hinata.

"Diamlah cerewet, kau itu cantik tapi galak sekali" ucap salah satu berandalan itu

"Kau.." Sakura berdiri lalu menunjuk laki-laki yang bicara tadi

"Dasar berandalan" ucap Ino yang juga ikut berdiri

"Kami tak ada urusan dengan kalian, kami punya urusan dengan Hinata"

Set

"Arghh.." Laki-laki yang bicara tadi meringis kesakitan saat seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat saat ia hendak menyentuh Hinata.

"Pergi dari sini" orang itu yang ternyata Naruto berucap dingin dan menatap berandalan itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Berandalan itu mengangguk takut lalu bergegas pergi saat Naruto melepas cengkeramannya.

"Wah, pangeran penyelamat datang menyelamatkan sang putri" ucap Ino menggoda Naruto

Naruto tak menggubris ucapan Ino.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Uhm, arigatou" jawab Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto

"Apa kami mengganggu kalian disini" kali ini Sakura yang menggoda mereka, ia menarik lengan Ino dan pergi dari situ.

"Ini" Naruto memberikan sebuah surat, lagi.

Hinata memandang sebuah surat lagi yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Aneh, tidak biasanya ada surat di jam istirahat.

"Ini.. Naruto-kun"

Naruto berbalik, berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, memejamkan kedua matanya saat mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya untuk meminta penjelasan.

Hinata menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menunduk lalu membuka surat itu,

 _Kau pasti bertanya kenapa ada surat di jam istirahat dimana biasanya aku hanya mengirim salam._

 _Aku ingin menemuimu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

 _Jadi, pulang sekolah diatap sekolah._

 _Aku akan menunggumu, dan kuharap kau datang menemuiku. Karena aku tak akan pergi sebelum bertemu denganmu._

 _Aku selalu menyukaimu Hinata._

Hinata kembali memasukkan surat itu setelah selesai membacanya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

' _Apa aku harus menemuinya? Mungkin harus, itu akan menjawab pertanyaanku selama ini tentang siapa dirinya'_ batin Hinata

..

Pulang sekolah

Sesuai yang tertulis disurat dan atas keyakinan Hinata, ia akan menemui orang yang paling ia fikirkan selama dua minggu ini di atap sekolah. Berjalan beberapa meter lagi, menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Hinata membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah, berjalan mendekat kearah seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepan pagar pembatas. Hinata menatap bingung dan tak percaya bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah orang itu, orang yang memenuhi kepalanya atas tindakan yang dilakukan pemuda ini.

"Kau.. Apa kau.."

"Ya" jawab pemuda itu cepat

Sementara dibalik pintu, Naruto sedang bersembunyi.

.

Flashback 2 minggu lalu

Dua pemuda bersahabat sedang berada diatap sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, entah karena mereka memang murid-murid rajin atau ada hal lain. Pemuda satu bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan yang satu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sasuke yang tengah berbaring

"Tidak ada" jawab Naruto, ia sedang berdiri di depan pagar pembatas

"Pembohong" ucap Sasuke

"Ck, banyak hal yang bisa kulihat dari sini" kata Naruto

"Hn" balas Sasuke

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Sasuke

Naruto diam menunggu kelanjutan Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai seseorang -tidak, mungkin aku mencintainya" ucap Sasuke

Dan ucapan Sasuke berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto, ia berbalik memandang Sasuke yang tengah menikmati angin pagi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Sasuke

Sasuke melihat pergerakan terkejut dari Naruto, meski ia mencoba menyembunyikannya.

Naruto kembali keposisi awal, memandang kearah bawah, melihat para siswa berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat

Naruto mencengkeram erat pagar pembatas mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu" kata Sasuke

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Jadilah perantara kami" kata Sasuke

Naruto memandang jauh kearah depan, ia bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya mendengar persetujuan Naruto.

 _'Bodoh'_

Flashback off

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kau terkejut?" Tanya Sasuke

"Uhm" Hinata mengangguk

Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Hinata menatap Sasuke saat ia mengatakan itu.

"A-aku.. Aku.." Entah apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Maksudku dia" kata Sasuke

"Ha?" Hinata menatap bingung Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Keluarlah bodoh, aku tau kau disitu" kata Sasuke

"Cih"

Naruto tahu yang dmaksud Sasuke adalah dia, jadi dia berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan hanya berdiri disitu menghadap mereka.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menatap Naruto

"Hinata, maksudku dia" kata Sasuke menunjuk Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau menyukai Hinata" kata Sasuke

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ulang

"Apa kurang jelas? Kau menyukai Hinata bukan?" Kata Sasuke

Naruto mendekati Sasuke lalu mencengkeram kerah seragamnya kuat dengan kedua tangannya "Itu bukan urusanmu" kata Naruto

"Begitu? Lalu apa? Lalu kau akan hidup dengan penyesalan?" Kata Sasuke

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur!" Kata Naruto dengan suara meninggi

"Ikut campur? Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukannya? Kenapa kau tak jujur padanya!" Suara Sasuke ikut meninggi

Sedang Hinata hanya diam, ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya berfikir, apa Naruto benar menyukainya?

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!" Kata Naruto

"Apa yang salah dari membantu seseorang? Apa karena ini tentang perasaan?" Balas Sasuke

"Aku melihatmu memandanginya setiap pagi bahkan setiap saat dengan tatapan cinta, tapi kau bahkan tak berani untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang perasaanmu padanya. Saat aku memancingmu mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, kau bahkan tak memeperlihatkan rasa cemburumu padaku. Kau fikir hidup dengan memendam perasaaanmu, kau akan bahagia hanya dengan merasakan cinta sepihakmu! Atau kau takut mendapat penolakan dari Hinata" sambung Sasuke

"Cih" Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi

"Naruto!"

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menyerukan namanya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto, ia memegang salah satu bahu sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Aku benar tak ingin melihat sahabatku hidup dengan penyesalan nantinya" ucap Sasuke

"Terkadang butuh perantara untuk menyatukan dua hati menjadi ikatan bernama cinta, dan aku adalah perantaramu saat ini. Jangan menyiakan kesempatan ini dan membuatmu benar menyesal" tambah Sasuke, ia menepuk sekali bahu Naruto kemudian ia berjalan melewati Naruto, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, kini tinggal Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi mereka saat ini, membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa tubuh mereka.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

' _Kurasa Sasuke benar, aku memang bodoh'_ batin Naruto

Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

 _'Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya'_ dengan penuh keyakinan Naruto berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Hinata, hingga ia telah berada dihadapan gadis itu.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

Hinata menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, aku menyukaimu" kata Naruto

"Maksudku, aku mencintaimu" kata Naruto

"Mungkin benar, aku tak mengatakannya padamu karena aku takut mendengar penolakan darimu" jelas Naruto

"Tapi, jawaban apapun akan aku terima sekarang. Entah kau mau menjawab iya atau ti-

Bruk

"Aku mencintaimu" tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya dan mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Naruto.

"Hinata.." Naruto masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lagi

Setelah Naruto merasa jelas bahwa Hinata benar mengucapkan hal itu, ia langsung membalas pelukan Hinata, memeluknya erat seolah tak rela jika ia lepas sebentar saja.

"Apa kau benar mencintaiku Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Uhm" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" kata Naruto

"Uhm uhm" Hinata mengangguk dua kali sebagai jawaban.

Mendengar hal itu, mereka berdua merasa benar-benar bahagia.

' _Terima kasih Sasuke'_

 _'Terima kasih Sasuke-kun'_

..

Terkadang ada perantara dalam penyatuan suatu hubungan.

Dan perantara itu bisa dalam bentuk apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

..

Otanjoubi Omedetou Hinata-Hime :*

..

Huweee.. Maaf kalo ceritax jelek,

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Mell desu~


End file.
